freddy vs jason the struggle continues
by bester
Summary: freddyjasonreal worldtotal carnage


Freddy vs. Jason: the struggle continues  
  
*all thoughts are in italics, stage directions bold italics.*  
  
Opening credits roll guy falling while the credits are on, credits stop. Guy wakes up, he is in an old style asylum. Guy: hello, is anyone there? No answer Helloooo..... A woman fades into view, it's sister Amanda Krueger Amanda: I came to help... She disappears. Guy: no, wait!!! Grabs at her shit! He runs around the corner and through a cast iron door, he appears on the ceiling of a room full of rowdy prisoners, Amanda is in the middle of them. Guy: NO!!!!!!  
  
Scene cuts to Jason wading out of Crystal Lake, Freddy's head in hand. He looks at it with a glow of satisfaction. Jason: damn, he's uglier than I am. He throws it back into the lake, before it hits the water, it disintegrates. Freddy: hahahahahahahahahaha! Jason: what the...? Oh well, I'm home now the not so gentle giant stopped and thought on his recent battle, he pondered on the burned man's motives and came to the following conclusion. He mustn't have had a very nice daddy. He lumbered off into the forest.  
  
Scene back to guy, his hand outstretched. Amanda grabs it and is pulled from the throng of horny prisoners. Amanda: thank you, may the lord have blessings on you. Guy: no probs I just want to know, who... she disappears ... are you? DAMNIT! Guy looks around, he hears a scream, he pelts it down the corridor, a figure sits in the middle of the room dressed in a habit. Guy: what's happening, who screamed. Freddy: no one., yet! He throws off the habit, revealing his infamous red and green sweater, he picks up his hat and puts it on. He flexes his claws. Guy: NO FUCKING WAY!!!! Freddy: come now, no need for frowns, let me broaden your smile (opens his hand to reveal all of his blades, he cackles) Guy: you're not here, you're a fucking film character. Freddy: dreams, gotta love em. Hehehe! He swipes at guy, guy jumps back. C'mere fucker. Amanda: Frederick! Freddy: what the fuck... Amanda: watch your language Freddy! You don't belong to this world. Freddy: we'll see bitch. He slashes @ her, she dissaparates. I'll deal with her later, now for you! Points @ Guy, he lunges Guy: NOOOOOOOOOO......! Guy jerks awake; he checks himself and breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Scene cut to a couple in the forest, they are setting up camp. Marlene: Ted? Ted! Get your lazy fucking ass over here and help me. Ted: hey, I drove us here ok? My work is done. Marlene: yeah, half drunk. Ted: so, what, you think I'm spending two hours in the car with you sober? Fuck that right off. Marlene: god, you are such a cockmaster she storms into the woods Ted: where the fuck are you going? Marlene: to get some firewood, she huffs off into the forest. Ted: hey, don't go alone, Marlene? Marlene! Fuck! Cut to Marlene picking up sticks, a plodding noise can be heard. *ki ki ki ma ma ma* Marlene: Ted? Is that you? *rustling* Ted, if you don't quit it I'm gonna kick your fucking ass I swear to god. *more rustling* Ted, I mean it, this is not fu...she turns round only to meet Jason's hate filled eyes. Jason: what is this girl doing in my home?! Why is she carrying my sticks? This will not do, mommy hates strangers in the house, the behemoth grabs Marlene by the head and impales it on a nearby branch. If you want to stay so bad, why not be one of the ornaments. Ted: Marlene? Where are you? Jason: this will not do, these people were not invited Jason plods on in the direction where the voice came from, suddenly a strangely dressed woman appears out of thin air, it's Amanda! Jason looks at her, his machete poised to strike, he looks again, he tries to move his arm, but he won't let himself. He studies her quizzically, exploring her from every angle, she doesn't seem to be moving, he moves his face close to hers. Amanda: hello Jason. Jason, jumps upright, he remembers his machete, again, poised to strike, Amanda raises her hand and puts it back down, Jason lowers the machete. Jason: who is she? Amanda: I am sister Amanda Krueger, Jason, you have just had a run in with my son Jason: who...? oh, that bad man. How could he turn out so bad, when his mommy is so beautiful? Amanda: thank you, but his behaviour lies not with parenting, but rather his soul. I need you to stop him Jason; you felt first hand the pain he can cause. Jason cocks his head sideways, starts to pace. I know you don't know me, I also know you think you can't trust me, if that is the case, then here is someone who you can trust. Jason looks up. Jason: m..m...mommy? staring back at him, next to Amanda is Pamela vorhees, his own mother. Pam: Jason, my special boy, what you did for me was good, now I know he pretended to be me to get you to work for him, now you must kill him, kill him for mommy *Ki ki ki, ma ma ma* only one person will be told you are coming, now I don't mind a few mindless killings as long as he isn't one of them. Amanda gives her a piercing glare you heard me! Jason: going? going where, you're confusing me mommy. Pam: to a new world Jason, just like this one, with only minor differences, Freddy has found a way to that world, you are to hunt him down no matter what. Jason: how will I know which guy I can't kill?. can they read my head? Amanda: yes Jason, we can read your thoughts. Pam: simple, you won't want to kill him. To get to the other world, you need to be sleeping, when you wake, you will be there, go to sleep now honey, you'll need your rest. Jason is about to object, but he suddenly feels very sleepy, he tries to stay awake, but his head won't let him. He just topples over and lands with a thud in the dirt (camera spins into a close up of his mask.) 


End file.
